


Hang On, Baby

by georgiesmith



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "fear"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang On, Baby

Gibbs heart was in his throat as he rushed down the alley to where his second-in-command lay. Gibbs knelt by Tony’s prone body; his unsteady hands gently touching Tony’s neck to check for a pulse, then flittering over Tony's body to check for wounds. For blood. Hearing Tony’s phone clatter to the ground followed by the sound of Tony trying to fight off his assailants had filled Gibbs’ heart with fear as he rushed from the bullpen and through the streets of DC. Gibbs stroked Tony’s cheek with his thumb as he gently cradled his face. “Need you to open your beautiful eyes, baby. You can’t leave me, Tony. Didn’t damn well give you permission to die, do you hear me?” Gibbs was finding it impossible to keep his emotions in check, to keep the tears from falling. “Baby, you need to… please, Tony. I can’t do this anymore. Not without you. You keep me sane. You make me happy.” Wiping his face with the back of his arm, Gibbs looked around for the emergency services he knew were on their way. A quiet moan immediately grabbed his attention. “Tony?”

“Jethro… I… my head…”

“Hang on, baby. Just hang on.”


End file.
